gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sanchez
.]] The Sanchez is a dirtbike in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is the only dirtbike in the GTA III era games, excluding the Manchez, making it a special, and very appreciated vehicle throughout players of the games. Description The Sanchez can be used for stunting due to its very light weight compared to the other motorcycles. The Sanchez is also sometimes used in the Stadium(s) in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, as part of a side-mission. They can be found driving on the streets of the rural areas in the GTA series. Though it's model remains unchanged in GTA IV (apart from its newer 4 stroke engine sound), it is still best suited for off-roading. If going fast on the streets, slow down when approaching junctions. Vehicles may unexpectedly appear, speeding by and causing you to slam into them head-on, causing you to fly off of your bike and sustain damage. When going off-road, remember not to go too fast, unless there are less hazards. The Sanchez is now located at an old abandoned mansion in Westdyke, Beaverhead Ave. It is not found too often on the road otherwise. Variants Black Sanchez In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City the three Black Sanchez dirt bikes appeared in the side mission "Trial By Dirt". While the player races around the dirt track with the Sanchez, Three black Sanchez dirt bikes chase the player around, but don't have machine guns. Instead, the Haitian riders have Machetes and are relatively easy to kill. These bikes appear around half way around your first lap, though obtaining one of these bikes is easy if one waits on the spot upon beginning the mission. The player can then get off the bike and arm himself, ready for the arrival of the Haitians. The Black Sanchez is easy to obtain, but its handling and speed remains the same like the original one. The only thing that differs is the rare black paint job. Manchez The Manchez, featured in GTA Liberty City Stories, serves as an improved variant of the Sanchez with a rugged exterior and superior performance. Its name is also a rhyme of the Sanchez name. Locations GTA Vice City *Parked at the southeast corner of the dirt track in northern Downtown. GTA San Andreas *Outside the Tierra Robada safehouse. *Near the Angel Pine save point. *On the base of Mount Chiliad. *Near the cabin in where the mission Badlands takes place at Mount Chiliad. *One is found parked at Easter Bay Chemicals. *Parked outside the Flint County Safehouse. *In an alleyway in Hashbury, San Fierro. *Parked in Hunter Quarry. GTA Liberty City Stories *Can be found driving around on all 3 boroughs (Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale). *Can be found in the dirt track in Harwood, Portland Island (becomes a Manchez after completing side mission). *At the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, next to an old storage with windows (Activates the Scrapyard Challenge). *On the location where the player can activate Leon McAffrey missions in Aspatria, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked across the road in front of Washington Beach Safehouse, Vice City. *In Dirtbike tracks (Automatically activates Sanchez timing trials mission). *In Trailer Park next to the fence in the east part of the park. It will be found next to a caravan. *In some shacks in Little Haiti where Auntie Poulet's house is located. *Parked at the alley in Little Havana. GTA IV *In Westdyke in Alderney, near an abandoned mansion in the north-east corner of the map. *Driving around on the streets if the player is riding a motorcycle. Trivia *In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Sanchez are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. Gallery Image:Sanchez_1.jpg|A Sanchez in GTA San Andreas. Image:Sanchez (GTA4) (front).jpg|A Sanchez in GTA IV. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes